Ticket to Hell
by Deeranya
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika anda melihat ketua OSIS killer yang membuat seorang gadis menangis? Yasai Mizuki akan menjawab melemparnya dengan sepatu dan membawa gadis itu kabur, dan hal itu baru saja terjadi. [OC-centric] [?xOCx?]
1. Sepatu Kulit

Yasai Mizuki bohong jika dia mengatakan dia tidak marah, dan dia sangat benci kebohongan. Oleh karena itu, kejadian melempar sepatu kulit yang beratnya _naujubuneng_ kearah ketua OSIS bersurai merah di hadapannya itu membuatnya bangga.

Ya, setidaknya sampai dia—si iblis merah—menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dapat membunuh 7 keturunan sekaligus. Reflek ia melarikan diri ke lorong sekolah dan berharap manusia titisan iblis itu tidak mengenalinya.

Nafasnya memburu kencang, kakinya serasa mau copot dan kabur ke Hak Asasi Perkakian, rambutnya lepek menempel di pipi. Seluruh pasang mata siswa yang melihat ia berlari di lorong menatapnya heran, atau mungkin mereka berpikir RSJ mana yang kehilangan salah satu pasiennya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari dan menaiki anak tangga dengan kekuatan kudanya, ia akhirnya sampai di depan kelasnya, 8-4. Rasa aman serta nyaman langsung menyelimuti hatinya, setidaknya jika si iblis mengikutinya dia bisa bersembunyi dan menjadikan salah satu dari mereka tamengnya.

Sesaat sebelum ia menggeser pintu 'surga' sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dan sukses membuatnya berteriak seperti orang kesurupan.

"Mizuki, sekarang aku tidak heran kenapa kamu memilih klub Lorelei." Ucap Hinako sambil mengucek-ngucek telinganya, matanya terkatup rapat.

"Enak saja, mamah yang memaksaku masuk tanpa kompromi!" Mizuki melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, mengingat-ingat kejadian memalukan ketika mamahnya menyeret Mizuki ke klub bernyanyi atau bahasa _gahool_nya Lorelei-club.

Memang sih dari dulu ia sangat suka bernyanyi. _Heck, _dia SANGAT suka bernyanyi dan suaranya (bisa dibilang) bagus.

**#Author-Tidak-Ikhlas**

Sejak kecil ia sudah di didik oleh ayahnya vocal mulai dari dasanya hingga tetek bengeknya yang tidak kunjung habis, rasanya menyanyi sama seperti bernafas. Tapi itu sebatas hobi, bukan berarti dia ingin menjadi penyanyi professional. Dan sepertinya perkataan itu masuk-kuping-kanan-keluar-kuping-kiri mamahnya.

"Oke-oke, sabar _mba'e ojo nesu-nesu (1) _nanti mukamu yang udah jelek tambah jelek" Hinako tersenyum lebar kearah Mizuki, menunjukkan sederet gigi putihnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kamu kenapa sih, kok lari-lari seperti dunia mau kiamat saja. Jangan bilang kamu habis membuat guru marah lagi ya?" mata Hinako mengerling jail.

"Lebih baik berurusan sama guru daripada sama titisan iblis seperti dia" dumel Mizuki. Persetan dengan guru, bahkan mendapat nilai 4 pada saat tes harian saja lebih baik ketimbang bertemu dengan mukanya yang menyebalkan.

"Ada apaan sih, _my gossip radar is tingling." _Mizuki menatap Hinako horror, nggak heran kenapa ia disebut sebagai ratu gossip.

"_You don't want to hear it, or more likely I don't want to talk about it" _

"Oh ayolah, masa kamu seperti itu. kamu kan tahu aku bisa mati penasaran dengan hal itu, _pretty please?" _

"_No tu mere-mere nehi (2)_" Mizuki mengucapkannya dengan aksen India gagal.

"_I'll treat you parfait"_

"_Deal" _Balas Mizuki lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya, matanya berbinar-binar setiap mendengar kata 'traktir' dan 'makanan manis'.

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, ia telah mengambil keputusan yang salah.

…

[Beberapa menit sebelumnya]

Apa yang kamu lakukan jika melihat titisan iblis dan manusia berkepala ungu ketangkap basah membuat seorang gadis nangis?

Mizuki Yasai akan menjawab menolong gadis malang itu dan menimpuknya lelaki itu dengan sepatu.

Dan itu baru saja terjadi.

"Kabur ke arah lapangan!" teriak Mizuki dengan lantang sembari melempar 'tombaknya' kearah titisan iblis, dan sukses mendarat di kepalanya.

Bunyi 'pluk' dan tatapan tidak percaya manusia berkepala ungu terpaku pada sepatu _indoor _wanita yang baru saja mendarat di kepala sahabatnya, Ketua OSIS yang sangat di segani di SMP Teiko .

Gadis bersurai merah muda yang tadinya menangis juga ikut menatapnya sepatu itu dengan tatapan horror sejadi-jadinya, rasanya air matanya lansung menguap dan membantu tanaman berfotoseintesis.

Entah kinerja otak Mizuki yang langsun drop ke angka minus 1000 atau dia sudah bosan hidup, dia malah melangkah mendekati gadis itu, berusaha membebaskannya dari 'terkaman' serigala merah dan ungu yang masih terpaku menatap sepatu.

Selang beberapa detik setelah ia meraih pergelangan tangan gadis bersurai merah tadi, ia mencoba untuk menariknya namun ada tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangan Mizuki. Yap, orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan si titisan iblis. Jarinya yang kekar dan panjang mencengkramnya kuat.

"_mampus-mampus-mampus-mampus" _teriak Mizuki dalam hati, reflek ia menepisnya kuat dan menarik gadis yang tak dikenalnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Mereka berlari sambil berpegangan tangan ke arah lapangan bola sepak.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh ia melepaskan tangannya dan jongkok kecapekan.

"ha…. Ha… hamu hngga hapa-hapa? (Kamu nggak apa-apa?) " Tanya Mizuki di sela-sela nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dahsyat, jika ia mengangguk lebih cepat lagi dijamin kepalanya terbang ke angkasa.

"Oke…. Aku ke kelas ya!" ucap Mizuki sebelum lanjut berlari ke lorong kelas. Dan sekarang berakhir menceritakan kejadian ini di atas atap sambil mengunyah cokelat batangan dengan khidmat.

…

Kalau ada lalat yang sedang terbang mungkin dia akan masuk ke mulutnya Hinako. Mulutnya mangap seperti ikan koi kelaparan, matanya membelakak tidak percaya. Bekalnya mulai dingin dikacangin oleh pemiliknya.

"Ka-kamu…. nimpuk Akashi-sama dengan sepatu?!" ujar Hinako dengan setengah berbisik. Ia taruh bekalnya di atas pahanya dan memegang tangan Mizuki erat.

"-sama?" Mizuki menatap Hinako heran, sejak kapan titisan iblis macam dia mendapatkan _suffix _semacam itu?

"Jangan bilang kamu tidak tahu siapa dia?!" kali ini Hinako bereriak ngeri, suara teriakannya yang dapat menyaingi ambulan sukses membuat Mizuki menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat.

"Dia cuman ketua OSIS _killer _titisan Lucifer yang kebuang di dunia manusia kan?"

"Bukan!" balas Hinako semangat'45. "Akashi Seijuuro, putra tunggal dari Akashi Mikado pemilik Akashi Corporation. Ibunya yang bernama Akashi Haruka meninggal ketika ia masih berusia 7 tahun—"

Hinako mengobrak-abrik tas kecil berisi kamera digitalnya, ia menunjukkan Mizuki beberapa foto Akashi yang diambil secara diam-diam.

"—Tinggi 158 cm, berat 64 kg, lahir 20 December pada hari Senin—sekarang berumur 15 tahun, golongan darah AB, _point guard _dari klub Basket,dia masuk ke _first string. _Yang berarti dia sangat mahir bermain basket."

Kini giliran Mizuki yang menatapnya horror. Rasa kagum bercampur takut mambuat cita rasa umami yang menggugah jiwa. Dia membuat catatan kecil di dalam hatinya agar tidak macam-macam dengan sahabatnya yang radar gossipnya kuat ini.

"Jadi, sekarang mana sepatu mu?" Tanya Hinako tiba-tiba.

"maksud?"

Hinako menghela nafas dalam-dalam, "Sepatu yang kamu gunakan untuk memukul Akashi-sama, kamu menggunakan sepatu cadangan mu kan?"

"Ada di tas kok, tunggu dulu…" Mizuki membuka tas berbentuk Totoro dan mengeluarkan beberapa barangnya. Dia mengambil kantong berwarna Hijau toska dan membuka isinya. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika mendapati sepatunya hanya satu, "Gawat".

"Ada apa?"

"Sepatunya cuman sebelah!"

Muka Mizuki dan Hinako langsung pucat pasi, kalau begini hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

.

.

Sepatunya diambil titisan iblis.

…

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

…

Sabar_ mba'e ojo nesu-nesu : _Sabar mba, jangan marah-marah.

_No tu mere-mere nehi : _Tidak memiliki arti, Mizuki hanya menirukan aksen India. (and failed)


	2. Obnoxious

IN THE LAST CHAPTER:

"_Sepatunya cuman sebelah!" _

_Muka Mizuki dan Hinako langsung pucat pasi, kalau begini hanya ada satu kemungkinan._

_Sepatunya diambil titisan iblis._

__  
_.

.

**TICKET TO HELL  
BY DEERANYA**

**CHAPTER2—OBNOXIOUS**

.

.  
_

_Tangan berwarna merah besar mencengkram pinggangnya, tangan tanpa badan itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membiarkan Mizuki menggeliat mencoba untuk melepaskan diri._

_Hitam, gelap, dengan suara sayup-sayup yang menari-nari di telinga. Mizuki menatap matanya erat-erat. Ia tidak ingat mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi, ia bahkan tidak ingat mengapa ia bisa berada di ruangan mengerikan macam ini._

_Yang ia tahu, hidupnya dalam bahaya._

"…_ki..." panggil seorang perempuan, suaranya berat penuh kasih sayang._

"…_.zuki…." Aah, suara itu lagi._

_._

_. _

"YASAI MIZUKI, kalau kamu tidak bangun sekarang juga uang jajan mu mamah kurangin!"

.

Eh?

.

Mata Mizuki yang tadinya terkatup erat langsung terbuka lebar menunjukkan manik hijaunya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap untuk beberapa saat dan menengok ke sumber suara.

Glek.

Di depannya mamah Mizuki berdiri, memegang spatula kayu dan menggunakan apron berwarna merah muda polkadot, Mizuki yakin kalau dia melihat dua tanduk tumbuh di dahi mamahnya.

"a…..Selamat pagi mah…" ucapnya dengan senyuman bau jigong yang lebih parah dari petai busuk. "atau lebih tepatnya…siang?" lanjutnya.

"Pagi apanya! Buruan mandi sana, habis itu sarapan di bawah. Jangan lama-lama, temanmu kasihan dari tadi menunggu." Mamah Mizuki segera bergegas menuju dapur.

"iya muuaaaaaaah" ucapnya sembari menguap selebar kudanil, ia menggelindingkan badanya ke lantai dan ngesot ke lemari. Ia sungguh benci pagi hari.

'_Oh iya, tadi kata mamah ada yang nungguin, siapa ya? Ah, paling Shin-chan mulai bosen ngacangin aku.' _Batinnya, ia menyeret kakinya menuju toilet, melakukan kegiatan yang biasa terjadi di sana.

**[A/N: ayolah, tidak usah dijelaskan kan?] **

Setelah memastikan dirinya terlihat rapih, ia mengambil tasnya dan memenuhi panggilan perutnya ke dapur. "Pagiiiiiiii Ni-niii!" Mizuki tersenyum lebar kearah kakaknya—Yasai Nito—yang sedang menaruh peralatan makannya di wastafel.

"Pagi, buruan sarapan sama roti sana. Kamu tidak kasihan dengan temanmu?" balas Nito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari peralatan makan yang kotor.

'_Emang siapa sih 'teman' yang dimaksud Ni-nii?'_

"Emang siapa?" ucap Mizuki menyuarakan pikirannya.

Nito mengangkat bahu "Entah lah, aku cuman melihatnya dari kejauhan."

"Ooh..." Mizuki mengambil setangkap roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai arbei. "Ittadakimasu~"

'_Tidak mungkin Hinako, dia rumahnya berbeda 2 stasiun dengan aku. Shin-chan…. Bisa jadi, mungkin selama 1 minggu ini dia berubah drastis dan membuat Ni-nii tidak dapat mengenalinya.' _Batinnya sambil mengunyah makanan dengan cepat, keahlian yang dia mahiri karena sering telat.

Setelah menghabiskan 2 tangkap roti Mizuki mencuci tanganya di wastafel, ia segera ke ruang tamu untuk pamit ke kedua orangtuanya. Suara sayup-sayup seorang laki-laki berbicara serta suara ibunya tertangkap oleh telinga Mizuki.

'_kayaknya kenal nih suara…'_

Dan rasanya dunia kiamat seketika ketika dia melihat 'teman' yang dimaksud oleh ibu dan kakaknya tadi.

Demi melonpan dan éclair yang ingin dibeli Mizuki nanti.

Demi senyuman menawan serta suara baritone 'temannya' yang sangat bertentangan dengan muka mengerikannya.

Demi mata serta rambut merah mencolok yang menganggu pemandangan ruang tamu Mizuki.

Si titisan iblis datang untuk mencabut nyawa Mizuki.

***sound effect: Suara biola mengerikan a'la film horror***

Ngik ngik ngik ngik ngik ngik

…

Perjalanan dari rumah menuju sekolah yang biasanya menenangkan (baca: lari-lari sambil sesekali menggerutu kesal karena lampu merah yang lama hijaunya.) menjadi seperti perjalanan menuju neraka.

Suara nyanyian nyaring burung entah-namanya-apa yang selalu menemani Mizuki kini tidak terdengar, yang ia dengar hanya tangisan serta teriakan memohon manusia tanpa kepala yang menggeliat-geliat.

Oke itu berlebihan.

Intinya kehadiran lelaki di sebelahnya sukses membuat pagi harinya semakin buruk. Akashi diam, Mizuki ogah mengobrol dengannya, menimbulkan atmosfer yang sangat pekat… saking pekatnya pisau roti bisa membelahnya menjadi dua.

Lagian, bagaimana manusia satu ini bisa mengetahui alamat rumahnya. Apa dia memanggil CIA untuk melacaknya hingga kepelosok bumi, atau dia menguntitnya seharian seperti stalker, atau malah dia membobol data informasi di computer sekolah yang terkenal susah di hack itu?

'_Semoga saja bukan yang kedua'_

Mizuki berdeham, "Akashi-san….?" ucap Mizuki memulai percakapannya.

Akashi melirik Mizuki sekilas lalu kembali menempelkan matanya ke depan. "Apa, kalau tidak perlu dan berguna mending tidak usah berbicara."

Mizuki menatapnya tidak percaya. '_Kurang asem, ni cebol.' _Batinnya dalam hati menekankan fakta bahwa tinggi Akashi hanya beda 1 cm dari tingginya. **(Mizuki : 155, Akashi:156)**

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu alamat rumah ku?" Tanya Mizukki dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Mizuki mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan lagkah Akashi yang bisa dibilang cepat.

Akashi mendengus, "Isi kepalamu hanya mainan ya?" tanyanya dengan mengejek, pada saat ini muncul empat sudut siku-siku di dahi Mizuki. "Di buku Administrasi Siswa tertulis jelas semua data mu", lanjutnya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Mizuki teringat akan kata-kata Hinako sebelum Mizuki kembali ke kelas kemarin, dia mengucapkan setiap katanya dengan hati-hati, seperti sedang memberi kode pada mata-mata yang menyelinap ke kandang musuh.

**RANDOM FLASHBACK**

"_Hati-hati dengan Akashi-sama Mizuki, dia memiliki banyak kaki-tangan di sekolah ini. Kalau kamu lengah bisa jadi besok kamu tinggal nama." Hinako menatap lurus ke mata Mizuki._

"_Berhentilah menakut-nakuti ku, kamu mau aku telat karena nggak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkan itu?" Tanya Mizuki masih mengunyah cokelat._

"_Aku hanya memberitahu mu, lagian emang kamu setiap hari telat kan? Jangan menyalahkan aku dong!" Hinako mendorong pelan bahu Mizuki._

"_EH jangan dorong-dorong, cokelatnya nanti jatu-"cokelat Hersey dengan creamy caramel milik Mizuki mencium tanah dengan sempurna._

**FLASHBACK SELESAI**

Mizuki bergidik ngeri mengingatnya, terutama bagian ketika cokelatnya jatuh menyentuh lantai _rooftop _yang debunya banyak _bingits. _Padahal dia sudah bela-belain utuk tidak memakannya selama pelajaran.

"Kalau begitu apa tujuan mu kesini?" Tanya Mizuki memberanikan dirinya, toh misalkan dia mati di sini ibunya akan ingat terakhir kali ia bersama siapa.

Akashi memberhentikan lengkah kakinya secara tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Mizuki menabrak pungungnya, "Oi, jangan berhenti tiba-ti—!" Akashi memutar tubuhnya dan mondorong badan Mizuki ke dinding terdekat yang bisa ia temui, ia menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menahan tangan kanan Mizuki di udara sedangkan tangan kanannya ia taruh di sebelah kepala Mizuki.

Reflek Mizuki menaruh tangan kirinya di dada Akashi, mencoba mendorongnya dengan kekuatan (yang katanya kuat) dan gagal total. Sumpah, si titisan iblis ini mendapat tenaga dari mana sih?!

Manik merah bertemu Hijau, keringat dingin bercucuran bagai air terjun di tenguk Mizuki. "Untuk mengembalikan sepatu mu yang ketinggalan" suara baritone Akashi menggema di kuping Mizuki.

Dan pada saat itu yang Mizuki dengar adalah '_Untuk membunuh mu karena telah melemparkan sepatu dengan tidak elegannya di kepalaku'_.

Akashi (entah bagaimana) mengambil sepatu Mizuki dan menaruhnya di atas tangan kiri Mizuki, membuat gadis itu menatap sepatu miliknya dengan tatapan horror. Takutnya di dalam sepatunya sudah disematkan paku payung seperti di shoujo manga yang sering ia baca.

Ia gerakkan sepatunya. _'Oke tidak ada paku payung', _karena fokus Mizuki ke sepatu miliknya, Mizuki melewatkan senyuman a'la elang yang menemukan mangsanya di mulut Akashi.

"Tidak berterima kasih, eh?" ucap Akashi tiba-tiba, senyuman mengerikannya sudah hilang.

Mizuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke titisan iblis di depannya, "Um, terima kasih" gumamnya dengan suara super kecil, tapi telinga Akashi yang menyamai kelelawar bisa medengarnya dengan baik.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberi mu…. hukuman…" gumam Akashi cukup keras untuk membuat Mizuki kehilangan separuh nyawanya, tapi cukup kecil juga agar hanya dia dan gadis di depannya yang mendengarnya. "Ruangan OSIS, pulang sekolah, sendiri. Jangan telat" lanjut Akashi.

Akashi segera berjalan dengan cepat dan memasuki mobil hitam yang terparkir entah sejak kapan, dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Mizuki yang bengong seperti orang dungu.

"eh….?"

"EH….?!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

…..

Mizuki berjalan lunglai menuju kelas Hinako yang terletak tidak jauh dari kelasnya setelah bel istirahat pertama berdering seperti setan kesurupan. Dia berusaha melewati lautan manusia kelaparan yang ingin memanjakkan perutnya, seruan-seruan kecil seperti "aduh" dan "OI PELAN-PELAN!" dari kejauhan bisa terdengar dari telinganya.

Seragamnya kusut tidak karuan, begitu pula dengan ikatan rambutnya yang mulai longgar lantaran aksi desak-desakkan tadi. Aah, padahal masih pagi tetapi dia sudah seperti siswa yang menginap seharian di sekolah.

"Hina-chan, _yabai desu _(1)" Mizuki menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi depan meja Hinako sesaat setelah ia memasuki kelas 8-6 tanpa diundang. Hinako yang seari tadi sedang sibuk dengan game di PSP Vita-nya kaget ketika sahabatnya tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"UWAAAA!" seru Hinako hampir melempar PSP-nya ke arah Mizuki, "Mizuki kamu kenapa? _You looks like shit!"_

"Ah, terimakasih atas pujiannya" Mizuki tersenyum kesal.

Hinako membalas senyuman Mizuki, bedanya senyuman Hinako penuh dengan aura positif, berbeda sekali dengan senyuman yang disuguhkan Mizuki tadi. _Hell, _senyuman Mizuki bisa membuat pocong melepaskan kain kafan yang dipakainya dan berlari jejeritan saking mengerikannya.

"_No seriously, what happen?"_ Hinako menaruh PSP-nya didalam kantong roknya, pandangannya focus ke sahabatnya yang sedang sekarat, jarang-jarang loh anda melihat 'Diva Teikou' seperti mayat hidup.

Mizuki berusaha menceritakan setiap kejadian yang dialaminya selama pagi tadi, mulai dari kejadian melihat 'tamu' tidak diundang di ruang tamunya hingga 'perjalan-bersama-titisan-iblis-menuju-sekolah' yang sukses membuatnya tidak focus selama pelajaran. Padahal materi yang diajarkan kali ini akan keluar di ujian tengah semester nanti!

Hinako tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari sekekali menepuk-nepuk meja tidak berdosa dengan nafsu, air mata lantaran kebanyakan ketawa keluar dari ujung matanya. "Kenapa kamu tidak lempar dia dengan sepatu wedges mu aja? Aku yakin dia kapok!" ucap Hinako di sela tawanya.

Mizuki menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Hina-chan…" sumpah, dia masih heran bagaimana ceritanya ia belum digorok oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"_Men go men go (gomen gomen (2))" _Hinako berdeham, "Menurutku lebih baik kamu menuruti keinginannya, kita lihat dia maunya apa. Setelah itu kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan dia lebih cepat."

"Hinako, temenin…."

"_No_"

"_I refused your refusal!_"

"_I refused that you refused my refusal!"_

"Temeninnnnn!"

"_Gosh, sweetie pie. _Kamu lupa kalo Akashi-sama menyuruh kamu datang sendiri? Sekali pun aku ingin menemuinya aku tidak melanggar kata-katanya!"

"_La la la la la la la la I don't hear anything you said la la la la la la"_

"Aku tidak bisa ikut!"

"_You have to!" _

"I—"

*Gebrak*

"BERISIK!" teriak seseorang yang tidak dikenali secara tiba-tiba sambil menggebrak meja Hinako, "Kalau mau teriak-teriak pergi ke lapangan sana!" lanjutnya sambil berasap-asap.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Mizuki dan Hinako secara bersamaan, kepala mereka menunduk malu. Setelah memastikan lelaki yang memarahinya sudah pergi, mereka berdua tertawa mengingat kejadian seperti anak SD yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jadi, kamu ikut kan?"

"_We still doing this?"_

…

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.10, pertemuan dengan Yami-sensei untuk membahas lomba yang akan Mizuki ikuti memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang ia perhitungkan. _'Siapa sangka membahas hal ini saja memakan waktu setengah jam' _gumam Mizuki dalam hati.

"Gawat, aku telat!"gerutu Mizuki setelah ingat kalau ia ada janji dengan titisan iblis, karena Hinako menang telak ketika berduel gunting-batu-kertas dengan Mizuki, akhirnya ia tidak ikut juga. Melainkan ia menunggu di gerbang sekolah untuk memastikan bahwa sahabatnya masih utuh.

Ia berlari menyusuri anak tangga yang rasanya tidak ada akhirnya. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal ketika ia sampai di anak tangga terakhir, dia sepertinya harus berhenti dalam bisnis lari-berlari selama dua hari terakhir ini.

Mizuki memutar ganggang pintu dengan pelan-pelan, lalu mendorongnya. "Ha…ha… Hermihi… (Permisi)".

Hal terakhir yang berada di kepalanya ketika membuka pintu besi menuju atap sekolah adalah manusia berkepala hijau menjabat sebagai teman masa kecil. Ya, orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan selain **Midorima Shintaro**.

"SHIN-CHAN?!" Mizuki membelakak kaget, rasa pegal di kakinya tiba-tiba hilang. Ia berlari memeluk teman berambut lumut itu dengan gembira. "Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chaaan!"

"Mi- Yasai, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini – _nanodayo! _Dan berhenti memanggilku Shin-chan!" Midorima mengucapkannya sambil ber-blushing-ria, ia berkali-kali membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak kenapa-kenapa menggunakan jarinya yang dibalut perban. Walaupun kata-kata yang di keluarkannya terdengar kasar, ia membalas pelukan Mizuki dengan mengelus-elus rambut hitamnya.

"Uh…. Bertemu dengan manusia titisan iblis" ucap Mizuki tanpa rasa bersalah, ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Shin-chan sendiri ngapain di sini? Jangan bilang benda keberuntungan mu hari ini atap sekolah…"

"Bukan, aku menemani seseorang" Midorima masih mengelus-elus rambut Mizuki yang terakhir kali ia ingat sebahu, sekarang sudah agak panjang. Dan seperti biasa, lembut serta empuk.

"Ja-JANGAN BILANG KEPALA ORANG?!" tebak Mizuki meleset jauh sambil menatap Midorima horror.

"Bukan-_nanodayo, _benda keberuntungan cancer hari ini adalah _indoor shoes!_"

Belum sempat Mizuki membalas ucapan Midorima dengan ber-ooh-ria, terdengar suara deheman yang berasal tidak jauh darinya.

"Ibli—Akashi-san, sejak kapan kamu di sini?!" _semoga dia tidak mendengar ketika aku menyebutnya titisan iblis ya tuhan, semoga dia tidak mendengarnya, semoga telinganya tuli sesaat, semoga dia tidak mendengar sedikit pun._

"Ternyata aku seorang titisan iblis ya, aku baru tahu…" ucap Akashi dengan nada mengejek serta ekspresi yang mengejek juga.

'_Dia mendengarnya!' _

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, menunjukkan aura 'superior' yang mengintimidasi, "Midorima, aku baru tahu kamu kenal dengan makhluk barbar seperti dia" dia tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ba-ba-ba-barbar kamu bilang?!" Mata Mizuki menatapnya tajam, dia menunjuk muka Akashi dengan 'sopannya' "Shin-chan, jangan bilang kamu berteman dengan titisan-lucifer-yang-kebuang-ke-dunia-manusia-karena-dia-menyebalkan ini?" balasnya.

Midorima menatap keduanya setengah kagum setengah takut, pertama kalinya dalam masa kepemimpinan Akashi ada yang berani menunjuknya seperti itu. Sayangnya orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan teman masa kecilnya—Yasai Mizuki—yang bisa dikatakan isi otaknya hampir 20% berisi makanan manis.

Alis Akashi berkedut kesal, "Hoo, setidaknya aku tidak menimpuk orang dengan sepatu untuk alasan yang tidak jelas"

"Tidak jelas ya, setidknya membuat seorang wanita nangis di siang bolong itu sangat jelas!"

Kacamata Midorima pecah seketika.

Dia tahu persis kejadian yang dimaksud oleh Mizuki. _Heck, _dia bahkan menyaksikannya secara langsung ketika **Momoi Satsuki **menangis kejer-kejer keluar lapangan basket ketika **Aomine Daiki **menolak ajakannya untuk menonton Fr*zen ke-2. Setelah itu **Kuroko Tetsuya **dan **Kise Ryouta **melempari Aomine dengan bola basket karena telah membuat manejer tertjintahnya menangis.

Bahkan dari cerita di atas kelihatan jelaskan siapa yang salah, bukan Akashi Seijuuro maupun titan ungu yang menemaninya tempo hari. Melainkan manusia dakian bernama Aomine yang kadang-kadang emang agak gesrek otaknya.

Dan ketika Mizuki melewati Akashi yang sedang menenangkan manejer dengan memberinya kata-kata bualan seperti "_Aku yakin Tetsuya mau menemanimu" _atau "_Kita tunggu bajakannya Fr*zen ke-2 muncul di internet", _si otak gesrek ke-2 malah salah paham.

Dia berpikir kalau ketua OSISnya yang terkenal karena kesadisannya yang lebih sadis dari dari Fourty shades of Fairy Tail membuat gadis manis ber-_oppai _*ehem*cukup-besar*ehem* menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas, apalagi ketika menyadari keberadaan **Murasakibara Atsushi **yang kerjaanya _ngunyem _makanan tanpa henti dengan tatapan bosan membuatnya yakin kalau duo serigala ini sudah mahir dalam modus operandinya.

**A/N : Waktu masih SMP ehem*oppai*ehem Momoi masih kecil. Entah makan apa dia, pas SMA langsung meledak tanpa pandang bulu untuk bagi-bagi ** **ke sebelahnya.**

Akashi tahu betul kalau terjadi kesalah pahaman disini, dan dia menikmati setiap detik yang dilalui untuk melihat ekspresi Mizuki berubah dari 'aku-pasti-benar' menjadi 'buset-mampus-gue-salah' .Emang dasarnya dia berdarah sadis cap gajah duduk.

"Tunggu dulu—" Midorima berusaha memberitahu Mizuki, dia memanjangkan tangannya untuk menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Mizuki.

"Midorima/ Shin-chan!" teriaknya bersamaan, "Diam dulu" lanjut Akashi, atau secara tidak langsung mengatakan '_Jangan beritahu dia kalau dia itu salah'._

Pada saat ini Midorima hanya bisa menepuk dada dan menyanyikan lagu Dah Aku Mah Apa Atuh sambil menangis di pojok ruangan bersama laba-laba.

"Aku? Membuat Momoi nangis?" Tanya Akashi mengejek, "Kamu bodoh ya, sepertinya ada yang salah sangka nih. Gak heran sih" dia mnunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya, memperagakan kalau otak Mizuki agak gesrek.

'_Si cebol kurang gizi! Aku sumpahin dia diare sampe tahun depan!' _rutuk Mizuki berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. "Maksudnya salah paham apa?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Midorima."

'_Si cebol kurang asem! Tadi katanya disuruh diem, eh sekarang lo beberin juga!' _kini giliran Midorima yang merutuk wakil ketua tim basketnya.

"Apakah itu benar… Shin-chan?" Tanya Mizuki penuh harap, matanya berkaca-kaca, pipinya memerah blush-blush penuh aura moe yang tidak baik bagi hati Midorima.

Midorima tidak menjawabnya, melainkan mengalihkan pandangannya dan membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak bergerak 1mm pun dengan jarinya. "Maaf—_nanodayo_" ucapnya pelan, kalau bukan berkat amarah Mizuki yang membuat pendengarannya 10x lebuh tajam mungkin hanya semut yang dapat mendengar ucapanya.

Krik.

Krik.

Di udara ada burung gagak yang berteriak "_Aho (3), aho" _seolah-olah mengejek 'kepintaran' Mizuki yang tidak memiliki batas.

"_Ma-maji desu ka? (4)" _Mizuki berusaha mengkonfirmasi telinganya, bisa-bisa dia budek seketika jadi tidak mendengar semuanya kata-katanya.

Midorima mengangguk pasrah.

"_Hountoni? (5)" _

Midorima masih mengangguk.

"Eeh…" ini dia kawan-kawan, ekspresi wajah yang dimaksud oleh Akashi. Mukanya pucat pasi, matanya kehilangan nyawa, keringat dingin bermunculan di mana-mana. Ekspresi 'Buset-mampus-gue-salah' milik Mizuki seorang.

Mizuki melangkahkan satu kakinya ke belakang, ia memeluk erat tas berwarna biru dongkernya dengan sekuat hati.

Satu langkah…

Dua langkah…

Tiga langkah…

Dan… "Shin-chan _uragirimono_! (6)" teriaknya sambil berlari menuruni anak tangga, untuk kedua kalinya ia kabur dari titisan iblis bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

(Dan kali ini ia kabur dari Midorima juga)

**BONUS  
Ketika ace dari boy band—eh—Tim basket Teikou membuat manejernya menangis.**

.

.

Manik merah muda Momoi berkaca-kaca, tatapan seperti habis ditusuk dengan pisau lalu menaburkan lukanya dengan garam terlihat jelas pada ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aomine-kun no _baka! (7), _kuharap kamu mati tenggelam oleh daki mu!" ucapnya sembari berlari keluar lapangan basket, air mata berlinang ketika Momoi pergi.

"Tch, dasar wanita susah dimenge—"

*BUG*

"OI! Sakit bego!" Aomine mengelus-elus kepalanya yang hampis tertimpuk bola, dia menatap kesal ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko masih menimpuknya dengan bola, kali dengan tanaga dalamnya. "O-Oi, Kuroko _omae! (8)"_

"Ah, ikut-ssu!" kini giliran Kise yang menimpuknya dengan bola, dia melemparinya dengan semangat. Jarang-jarang kan bisa nimpuk sesama anggota tim basket dengan gratis?

"Tch, Kise. Jangan bilang kamu ikut juga?!"

*BUG*

*BUG*

*BUG*

"_TEME! (9)"_

Belum sempat Aomie membalas timpukan Kise &amp; Kuroko, sebuah suara baritone memberhentikan aksinya.

"Aomine." ucap suara baritone itu… yang tak lain dan tak bukan milik Akashi seorang.

Dia memegang… sepatu kulit?

"Siap-siap." Lanjut Akashi sebelum menunjukkan sebuah bola besi berwarna hitam dari tasnya. Bola bowling.

"Akashi, jangan bilang kamu mau melempar itu?!"

"Siap-siap" ucapnya masih menggunakan nada dan ekspresi wajah yang sama.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH!"

*JDUG*

[RIP AOMINE DAKIAN—eh—DAIKI]

.

.

**KATA-KATA NYASAR** **CORNER**

(1) _Yabai desu = _Gawat!

(2) _Gomen _= maaf

(3) _Aho _= bodoh (versi kasarnya bodoh)

(4) _Maji desu ka? = _seriusan lo? (versi gaulnya _hountoni?)_

(5) _Hountoni? = _beneran? (atau bisa juga) yakin?

(6) _Uragirimono! = _pengkhianat

(7) _Baka! _= Bodoh! (versi sopannya bodoh)

(8) _Omae! = _Kamu! ( kasar)

(9) _Teme! = _Kamu! ( kasar pake bingits, atau supaya bisa dimengerti *insert kata-kata kebun binatang di sini*)

**BACOTAN AUTHOR CORNER!**

**Terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita penuh ke-absurd-an ini! **

***bow***

[EDIT]  
Karena si rambut ijo saya buat menjadi teman masa kecilnya Mizuki (yes, this is the osananajimi cliché and such), jadinya anggota tim basket yang menyaksikan kejadian terjatuhnya sepatu di kepala Akashi saya ganti menjadi titan ungu. Di chapter awal juga sudah saya ganti~

**Deeranya: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu Murasakibara-san  
**Murasakibara:*nyam* *krauk* *krauk**nyam**glek*  
**Deeranya: ah, maaf mengaggu waktu mu.**  
Murasakibara: *nyam**nyam*! *krauk*,*krauk*krauk**krauk*  
**Deeranya: -_-"**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO  
**Choutoru, Nairel, Nakashima Aya, sherrysakura99, Ra Chan243, Creamokoucchi


End file.
